1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition device for a safety system, especially an airbag, a belt tensioner, or the like in motor vehicles, and, more particularly, the present invention relates to installation of a protective electronic component with respect to the ignition device for the safety system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Austrian utility model AT 000522U1 discloses an ignition device for a safety system which can be used for a safety belt tensioner. In the case of this prior known ignition device there is an ignition starter located in a housing, the ignition starter receives signals for activation (i.e. for ignition) via feed lines.
To protect against extraneous voltages or currents formed by incident radiated Electromagnetic (EM) fields or land-line High Frequency (HF) waves, at least one electronic component is connected to the feed lines, by which incident radiated EM fields or HF waves are attenuated to the extent that they can no longer trigger misfires of the ignition starter.
In the case of this prior known ignition device it is necessary to place the electronic component within the housing of the ignition device since it may only occupy little installation space. Then, however, if the electronic component is faulty, it is necessary to replace the entire ignition device.